Valentine Prank
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: -Sasuhina- how two people could start their first conversation ever? When Naruto and Sakura's message were considered the wrong person... Hinata and Sasuke thought they sent each other a letter! -hopefully will be a twoshot- back in the genin days


**Valentine Prank  
**_Sasuke U. & Hinata H._

_

* * *

_"I'm done!!!" a squealed released by a certain pink head disturbed the silent dusky night.

"I'm done!!!" yelled a boy from an apartment 8 blocks away, sounding very cheery staring down at his calligraphic work on his valentine card. "Sakura-chan will surely like it," his eyes seemingly closed from the oversized smiling. "Oh wait, I have to send a letter to dobe next door, too," he pouted his lips at the thought of sending his teammate a letter that a fangirl had asked him to deliver it in her stead, apparently the fangirl being Ino. He slid the card Ino asked him to send him in a bigger envelop along with many other valentine cards from the rest of the fanclub, since Naruto was the best messenger to the valentine cards if you want Sasuke to read them, heck, for him to even open them instead of ending up in the trashcan!

He sealed the envelop and placed it on his own Valentine card's bottom left and started writing 'S-a-s-u-k-e' in neat calligraphy too, since one of the fangirls had bribed him with ramen, how could he resist? Pressing really hard on the envelop in the part where there are no cards between, causing the pen to leave marks on his card as well.

He had not put neither his name on the card nor Sakura's too. It was anonymous both the sender and the receiver, forgetting all about that Naruto sealed his own, scented it with rose and neatly piled it up on the envelop and the rest that Kakashi had asked him to send to the rest of the Rookie 9.

The next day by dawn, a pink figure slyly tip-toed on the roof of Sasuke's penthouse and crawl down the door and quickly slipped in her valentine card... talk about obsession over a boy. "This way Sasuke-kun will surely read it," she smirked under her pink mask and retreated back to her apartment, 12 blocks away.

As the sun fully lift itself up in the cheerful blue sky, the Uchiha awaken and went over to his fridge to get a carton of milk, he stepped on something... which felt like a piece of paper, and something hard in it. He muss the carpet slightly with his foot and bent down to pick the card up and slowly cuts across the sheet with his eyes thoroughly, stopping at the heart seal at the tip of the triangle of the envelop.

"Pft," he spat. "The sun hasn't even been fully up and a valentine card is already in the house, those fangirls are improving despite myself," and he tore open. "She must really put an effort in the card if she really must want me to read it... why waste the effort then?"

He rotated the envelop and tore the side and slide the card out, and flip it open, complimenting inwardly at the calligraphy. "Wow, anonymous, must be a shy one," that surprised him. Why put such an effort on the card and the delivery if they didn't put their signature on it? Is it because they're the same sex or are they really timid to show themselves, like a certain invisible person he knew back at the academy in his class, the one Iruka taught, the Hyuuga girl. "Could it be her?" he wondered, and kept the card on the fridge and took what he wanted.

"Hinata-nee-chan!!!" Hanabi beamed. "There's a valentine card for you!!!! Could it be?! Or is it for me?! It can't be for me, I don't even know any boy-outsider, I hardly know anyone from Konoha that I've befriend!"

"Um. It can't be mine too," the tomato-faced Hinata denied as she lowered her head to hide her blush.

"Is that a heat stroke?" Hanabi wanted to know as she tilted her head to have a closer look of her sister in a concern way.

"Nothing... I'll take the card and check if I know who send it,"

"If there's a signature on!" the younger Hyuuga finished the complete sentence as her cousin already left. "Sheesh, was that a prank or was that for real?"

'Roses are red,  
your hair is blue,' Hinata gasped, this must really be hers!!! She reached to touch her hair and caress the short bangs.  
'and I made this card just for you!' this isn't a very... thoughtful and intelligent card but straight to the point. She smiled and darted her eyes to the signature made. It was invisible but there was a mark like it was written, really pressed in but erased. She scratched it with her pencil and forming words. 'Sasuke'

She gasped once more. The fangirls are going to kill her if they knew about this. She slipped it back in and decided she will return it to Sasuke as soon as she gets out of the house, hopefully, without annoying questions from Hanabi concerning the letter.

She shouldered in her jacket and quickly left the house sneakily from the backdoor she knew Hanabi would never be seen. She wiped the invisible sweat as she escaped the Hyuuga estate.

_~Ding Dong~_

Sasuke went over to his door to open the unwelcomed visitor, apparently being Naruto who was panting like he just ran and stopped when Iruka chased him. "Oh. It's you,"

"Why? Were you –pant- expecting –pant- someone?" asked Naruto, casually except for the pant he normally doesn't make. "May I come in? Thanks,"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke bitterly asked as he stood sideways, showing his profile only, hotly which made Naruto almost throw up in mockery.

"Just delivering the many fangirl valentine cards that I was told to send them over to your place... you know, and watch you read over them,"

"You can leave them over the trash," and he walked away.

"Okay I will," dumbly he almost did as told then stopped when he arrived at the basket bin. "Wait a minute! I'm supposed to watch you read it!"

"Don't know, it's your problem," muttered Sasuke and he stopped on his tracks. "Do you know that the Hyuuga had a crush on me or something?"

"Why would you care?"

"It's-"he took a breath like he was annoyed by Naruto's stupor. "Nevermind, a dweeb like you wouldn't understand anyway,"

"Please just read them!!!" Naruto pleaded as he opened the fridge door to get a drink for himself and roamed his eyes around the top to get an ice-cream stick instead and they landed right on the pink envelop!!!

"What the-!" exclaimed Naruto, like he just saw Haku came back to life. "What is this?!" he reached for it but didn't survive to touch it since Sasuke pushed himself on Naruto making both of them fall on the carpeted floor. "Is that what I think that was?!"

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto stood up and quickly snatch the card off the fridge and almost slid it out until Sasuke grab it back. "Don't invade through my privacy,"

"Did your hidden-girlfriend send it to you?" Naruto wanted to know, piercing right through Sasuke with his lightbulb-sized curious eyes.

"No, none of your business," he snapped.

"What! I have the right to know!"

"NO you don't! Now get out of my house!" Sasuke angrily spat.

"If you promise to read through all the cards, I will not spread the news that you had received a valentine card, read through it and actually kept it!"

"Fine, fine," Sasuke sat down and tore open the envelop and slid all of them out and uninterestedly read through them, taken aback by most of the obsessively written cards and some very nonchalant cards and most of them plagiarized cards and mostly very common verses. "Happy now?"

"Thank you," retorted Naruto, in a good way and left and as he jumped across the buildings he saw Hinata coming to Sasuke's penthouse direction. "What the- is Hinata Sasuke's hidden-lady?" but he was too late, he forgot to focus his chakra on his feet and he tripped over a rooftop and slip into an alley of Konohakagure. "H-ELP!!!!!!!"

~Knock, knock, knock~

"What else do you want, dweeb?!" yelled Sasuke and went over to open the door. The door flung open, frightening a very timid Hyuuga girl. "Oh it's you," his expression changed... talk about moodswing. "What are you doing here?" he asked, softly if I may add.

"May I talk to you?" she studied the room and it, evidently, is not a very good place to talk – in a boy's house, I mean.

"Yeah sure,"

"I'll wait for you at your training grounds," she panted and ran away.

"She is one weird girl,"

He arrived at the training ground, passing the many fangirls waiting for him there, behind the trees and so on. He scanned around the area for Hinata, but she was no where to be seen. "Maybe the fangirls took her away," he sighed, he was looking forward to this meeting.

"Are they gone now?" a soft voice that could barely be heard asked behind him. A head poked out of the wooden poles used for target practice and tying losers of the game, the bell, up.

"Oh," he mouthed, heaving a huge sigh. "There you are,"

"I wasn't really expecting you to follow," she twiddled with her fingers modestly.

"Uh..." he had no excuse for this now. He should have seen this one coming.

"I wanted to give this back to you. I'm afraid the fangirls might find out about this and... I don't want to be hated you know, I've been hated enough by my family," she whispered the last part, of course.

"I can see that," he said, accepting the card.

"You're sending me a valentine card?"

"NO!" she denied, reddening herself. "I thought this came from you!" she exclaimed and added in a whisper, not that her voice is not quiet already. "To me,"

"Sorry to break the news to you, but I didn't send it," he said and flip it open; wanting to see how creatively and how the writing had portray him for the girl to be convinced it was from him. And to his disappointment, not a bit close. He was amazed, in a bad away, that she could actually think this piece of crap was from him and read it out loud. "Roses are red, your hair is blue and I made this card just for you. Are you serious?! Did you really think I send this to you or are you playing with me now?"

"What's wrong with that? You're name is on it," she asked, worriedly and embarrassed.

"Really where?" he came closer to her, side by side hovering above and searching for where his name could have been.

"There! You see the pencil scratch?" she pointed, evidently, his name really was appearing on it. And there was no way a girl like her would lie to him.

"You're too naive to be true," he earnestly commented.

"Huh?" she gasped, horrified.

"I am a prodigy," despite his ego. "And I don't write crap like this, even if I have a thought of sending!"

"Gomen if this had insulted you," she apologetically confided. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything!"

"And how could you not see this 'To: Sakura' above here?"

"Huh?" she lowered her head to see the Sakura name and gave him a nervous laugh. "I just read the poem and searched for the signature below. Besides it said 'your hair is blue'!"

"Knowing Naruto, I think he wrote it just to make it rhyme. Read the envelop first before you open it next time, kay?" asked Sasuke, slipping her his own card.

"What's this?"

"Since you sent me one I think it's only fair that I send one back," Sasuke shyly admitted.

"I didn't send you one,"

"You didn't? You came to my penthouse early in the morning and slip it through the door,"

"That wasn't me,"

"Besides I even brought the card, take a look at it yourself,"

"This looks like something Sakura or Ino would write, not me, besides I don't even like you," the girl was getting talkative now, Sasuke stared at her interestedly. A girl that didn't like her and was shy at first then adapted to him now.

"I think it's Sakura then, I found a cherry blossom petal inside it too but only now it made sense,"

"That should have made sense at first sight, if I were you I would have known at the first place!" she scolded like a sister would.

"Now look who's talking," Sasuke grabbed her by her waist and pushed her back towards her and locked his gaze at her pupil-less eyes and targeted her lips.

"GET HER, GIRLS!" leaded Sakura as she came in with a flock of fangirls – Sasuke fangirls to be exact.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Hinata's hands and raced against the horizon.

"Sakura-chan," moaned Naruto in Konoha local hospital. "SAKURA-CHAN! OW!!!" he whined in pain. He looked like he was mummified, not a single place, other than the clothing covering the bandages, was free of the bandages. "I guess I won't be able to give you that masterpiece card of mine,"

**The End**

**

* * *

Hope that didn't suck!  
Happy valentine's day Sasuhina fans!!!  
(I just wanted to take a break from Sakura, Ino and TenTen fanfics I'm writing and wanted to like Sasuhina since my sister's obsessed with this pairing! I can tolerate with Sasuhina but Nejihina is out of the question!)**


End file.
